1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a two-component trailer for pulling a boat with an all-terrain vehicle such as a 4.times.4 moto and the like, through bushes along unlevel narrow and tortuous paths and where stones and tree branches are often present and where a 4.times.4 truck has no access.
More particularly, this invention relates to a removably mounted separate wheel assembly to be rapidly strap-mounted near the rear end of the boat for receiving the bottom of said boat at said rear end, and a hitch to be mounted under and along the front end longitudinal axis of the boat and particularly of a fishing boat loaded with fishing equipment, while minimizing bores in the boat and being critical of their location.
2. Description of related art
As far as applicant is aware there is no trailer for pulling boats with all-terrain vehicles such as four-wheel-drive off-road vehicle, through bushes along unlevel, narrow and tortuous paths where stones and tree branches are often present.
Seiter teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,863 dated Dec. 19, 1933, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car. Aside from the bores for the hitch, 3 others are required on each side of the boat. Because of coil springs, the boat would be propelled in all directions, hitting stones and perforating its bottom. The boat would scratch the road when an all-terrain vehicle starts its motion, because of the location of the hitch.
Mosier teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,540,279 dated Feb. 6, 1951, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car wherein the wheels are suspended with a pipe over the boat. Each of the wheels is mounted in sandwich at one end of a pair of arms. The other ends of the pair of arms are provided with bores to receive the pipe. Since the arms are continuously rotating about the pipe, they will rapidly wear out. The hitch defined by a steel cable, is able to pull but unable to damp the erratic motions that one is confronted with in bushes along unlevel narrow and tortuous paths and where stones are often present. The front end of the boat would hit the back end of the all-terrain vehicle and be damaged.
Bonfieti teaches in U.S. Pat. No. 2,562,596 dated Jul. 31, 1951, another two-wheeled boat trailer for a car. The wheels are not close enough to the rear of the boat to prevent the back end of the boat from hitting the road. Furthermore there are at least 12 bores required for holding the trailer.
Wasserlein teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,622,893 dated Dec. 23, 1952, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car, the wheels being positioned about midpoint. The weight distribution would favour frequent jamming, be uncomfortable for the driver and an off road vehicle difficult to direct. Numerous bores are also required for fastening the trailer.
Wilson teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,688,494 dated Sep.7, 1954, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car, the wheel-system would easily bump into the obstacles found along the road.
Borchers teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,909,378 dated Oct.10, 1959, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car, which would require numerous bores through a boat aside from relatively high manufacturing costs to produce it.
Engnell teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,368 dated Dec.27, 1960, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car which is unstable, having a high center of gravity. Also the wheel gap is too narrow for maintaining stability.
Williams teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,967,719 dated Jan. 10, 1961, a one-wheeled boat trailer for a car, which is too unstable to hook to a off-road vehicle and to support a fishing boat loaded with fishing equipment. The boat would turn around the off-road vehicle.
Rued teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,337,243 dated Aug. 22, 1967, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a car, which requires that the boat be turned upside down and thereby does not allow the boat to be loaded with fishing equipment.
Welton teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,635 dated Aug. 17, 1982, a two-wheeled boat trailer for a truck, which has a hitch not having the stiffness required for all-terrain vehicles to have access through bushes along unlevel narrow and tortuous paths and where stones and tree branches are often present.